


Jumping off Cliffs

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron revisits an old memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping off Cliffs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hh_sugarquill on LJ.

Ron slowly walked closer to the cliff's edge. His toes gripped the edge as he looked down and swayed slightly, dizzy with the height. He closed his eyes, felt the rough grass underneath his feet and the wind in his hair, as he remembered the last time he'd been here.

_They'd decided to go camping - properly this time, no Horcruxes and Dark Lords spoiling the fun. Just he, Harry and Hermione._

_They'd been standing at the edge of the cliff, Ron in the middle, holding Hermione's hand in his left, Harry's in his right._

_Hermione fretted, but he only gripped her hand harder, whispering, "I won't let go of you." Harry grinned at him, eager to jump._

_"Okay," Ron said, "one … two … THREE!"_

_The air rushed past them, their screams – of joy, fear, adrenaline – were ripped from their lips, echoing in Ron's head. He felt Hermione's hand slip from his grasp, was sure he'd crush her bones, but he wouldn't let go. Harry's death grip told him he was thinking the same._

_Then water, water everywhere – underneath, above, all around him. Cool and refreshing. His only orientation were his two best friends right beside him. They broke through the water's surface, panting, laughing. Ron was exhausted as much as he was excited. This must have been the best thing he'd ever done!_

_The trio made their way to the shore and crawled onto the sand._

_"Wow, that was brilliant," Ron sighed as he flopped down on his back, spread-eagled._

_"Uh-huh," was all Harry could add, but he grinned like a maniac. He lay down next to Ron, using his best friend's arm as a rest._

_"I love you guys." Hermione smiled down at the two boys before curling up against Ron, her arm draped across Ron's torso and resting on Harry's chest._

_'This,' Ron thought, 'this is perfect!' He tightened his arms around the two people he'd come to love more than anyone else. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sun, the breeze and the presence of his friends._

It was the last time they'd all been together. And what a glorious time it had been. Right after the war, when there was elation and joy and freedom, when it wasn't yet time to mourn, to pick up the broken pieces of their lives. Days out of time, that's what they'd been. 

Ron imagined he wasn't alone, that they were standing beside him as they had back then. His hands closed around nothing, fingernails digging into his palms as he desperately tried to rediscover within himself the feelings of that day. There was nothing. 

Ron took a deep breath and jumped. Not for joy, but in darkest desperation. Lost as the waves crashed over his head, enveloping him completely, and there was no one beside him. Just water, deep, dark and cold.


End file.
